As hand-held calculators have become more sophisticated and complex in respect of their available functions and computational abilities, the keyboard has become enlarged to the physical size limits of the device. Multi-function keys are now widely employed in the more sophisticated scientific and business calculators to permit some or all of the keys to serve different functions, depending upon the previous actuation of one or more of the selection or shift keys. One or more selection keys are activated to choose the intended function or value of the associated keys of the keyboard; thus, the keys represent one function or value when the selected key is in one position, and another function or value when the selector is in a second position. More than one selection key may be provided in a particular calculator operating format. The multi-function keys of present calculators are imprinted or labelled with the function or value on the top surface and one or more side surfaces of the keys, as in the HP-34C and HP-41C of Hewlett Packard Company. Such multi-function keys are often difficult to read because of the small size of the legends. In addition, the operator must actuate the selection keys and associated multi-function keys in correct sequence in order to accomplish the intended operation.